Chat-astrophe au petit coin
by Shana1994
Summary: Quand Adrien surprend une discussion privée en écoutant aux portes des wc pour femmes, cela ne sera forcément pas sans conséquences...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà une nouvelle petite fic sans prétention, qui je l'espère va vous plaire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Adrien arrivait tranquillement devant sa salle de classe quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de l'emporter au passage.

Tombé sur ses fesses à cause de la surprise, il observa une fusée partir en courant vers les toilettes pour filles. Il identifia le bolide comme étant sa camarade, Marinette. Déduction facilitée parce qu'une certaine Alya courait derrière elle et la talonnait de près en hurlant son prénom.

Étonné il se releva lentement et entra dans la salle de classe, on pourra sûrement le renseigner sur cet étrange scène de si bon matin...

Il passa la porte et se trouva en face d'une Chloé Bourgeois riant aux éclats

 _"Oh Adrichou! Tu viens de louper un échange mythique ! Vraiment cette Marinette est une incapable ! "_

Adrien avait un mauvais pressentiment, et à voir les regards contrits de ses camarades, il en était certain, Chloé et son attitude désagréable avaient encore frappé...

" _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"_  
 _"Moi? Faire quelque chose à cette moins que rien ? Non non je ne m'abaisserais pas à lui accorder ne serait-ce que la moindre petite attention"_  
 _"Chloé..."_ devant son air menaçant Chloé abdiqua.  
 _"Rooh si on ne peut plus taquiner ses camarades. …"_

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien tirer de la peste blonde, il se tourna vers Rose qui s'était lentement approché de lui durant son échange avec Chloé.

 _"Hum.. Adrien. .. Chloé a ridiculisé Marinette devant toute la classe en disant que ses sentiments n'atteindraient jamais la personne qu'elle aime et que de toute façon personne ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle"_

Adrien pris conscience de deux choses. D'une il ne savait pas que Marinette pouvait être amoureuse de quelqu'un et de deux il fallait qu'il la retrouve rapidement sinon elle risquait de se faire akumatiser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _"Chloé ! Tu n'as Pas honte ? Tu ne devrais jamais faire ou dire des choses comme ça! Tu blesses les autres ainsi ! Je vais la chercher, et prépare tes excuses pour quand on sera de retour!"_

Adrien se surpris lui même. Il ne s'était pas emporté mais son ton était dur, sans appel. Les regards étonnés que ses camarades portaient sur lui, lui confirmaient qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu élever la voix ainsi. S'adressant à eux, il continua d'une voix plus calme

 _"Je vais la chercher, s'il vous plaît agissez comme si rien ne s'était passé, ça sera déjà assez compliqué pour elle... Alors faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas en plus une vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui la dévisagent... "_

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton légèrement suppliant, il savait que son amie était sensible et que si elle pouvait elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours voir même plus du tout suite à la honte qu'elle venait de subir...

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Rose s'accrocha à sa chemise et lui chuchota :

 _"Hum... Adrien, fait attention à Marinette s'il te plaît"_  
 _"Oui évidemment compte sur moi..."_

Sans perdre plus de temps il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour filles.

Durant le chemin il se demanda vivement qui pouvait être l'élu du cœur de Marinette. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi et il se rendait compte que le sentiment qui montait en lui était bien plus que de la simple curiosité... il se surpris à penser que c'était de la jalousie. Secouant la tête, il se fustigea intérieurement, vraiment ce n'était pas le moment, et il y avait plus important, comme éviter à son amie d'être akumatisée... il approcha sa main de la poignée de porte des toilettes. Il stoppa son geste en entendant Alya parler.

 _"Marinette ! Sors de là maintenant ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer!"_

Une voix remplie de sanglots lui répondit :

 _"Non je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici"_

Le cœur d Adrien se serra en entendant cette voix suppliante et alors qu'il commençait à appuyer sur la poignet de porte il suspendit à nouveau son geste ...

 _"Marinette! Il n'était pas là quand Chloé t'a dit ça ! Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller ! "_

Adrien se senti légèrement honteux d'écouter aux portes mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Donc non seulement Marinette était amoureuse de quelqu'un mais en plus il était dans leur classe ! Rapidement il passa en revue les garçons qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés ce matin avant la sortie fracassante de la jeune fille... Ivan, Nathanaël Et Nino... Par déduction il ne restait que Nathanaël.. ce constat lui sera légèrement le cœur mais il décida d'ignorer ce sentiment. Tout à coup Marinette repris la parole.

 _"Oui mais si ça lui vient aux oreilles ... oh Alya je n'oserais plus jamais lui parler"_  
 _"C'est pas comme si tu y arrivais déjà maintenant... "_  
 _"Alyaaaaa"_  
 _"Oh allez Marinette sort de là! Les cours vont vraiment commencer ! Et tu connais Adrien ! Il est bien trop gentil pour te faire une remarque désobligeante !"_

L'Adrien en question se figea. Sans s'en rendre compte sa main tomba contre la poignée et révéla sa cachette au grand jour. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il se trouva face à une Alya aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 _"A...Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière la porte des toilettes pour femmes ?"_  
 _"Euuh je euuh , j'ai vu Marinette courir vers ici tout à l'heure et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien"_

Alya détailla le jeune homme, il avait l'air sincère, et maintenant que le secret de son amie était sûrement découvert, elle se reprit et en décida d'en profiter.

 _"Bon puisque tu es là, je te laisse convaincre Marinette de sortir de sa cachette ! Moi j'abandonne ! Je vous attends dans la salle de classe"_

Fière de son coup, Alya s'éclipsa avec un léger rictus plaqué sur le visage.

Adrien la suivi du regard un instant et quand il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce il se trouva nez à nez avec Marinette qui sortait d'une cabine, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

L'air de rien elle se lava les mains, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux vers le mannequin, mais lui demanda tout bas :

 _"Tu... tu as entendu ?"_  
 _"Euh un peu... "_

Alors que ça semblait impossible, Marinette rougit encore plus et tout en détaillant ses pieds contourna le garçon pour sortir de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta un instant et lui dit en un souffle :

 _"Vite on va se faire gronder sinon..."_

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la salle de classe.

Voulant la rattraper Adrien pressa le pas.

En pénétrant dans la classe, juste derrière Marinette, Adrien eu à peine le temps de lancer un regard noir et froid à Chloé qui allait définitivement lancer une énième pique à la pauvre Marinette.

Le cours passa lentement et Adrien réfléchissait intensément.

Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que son amie pouvait avoir des sentiments si particuliers à son égard. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était sa timidité l'empêchait de lui parler normalement... en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à discuter avec les autres...

De temps en temps il lançait un regard discret derrière lui. Alya n'en manquait pas une miette. Elle avait finalement l'air contente de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Marinette, quant à elle, était restée cloîtré dans sa chaise toute la matinée tête baissée, les joues rouges, vers sa feuille.

Au fil de la journée elle avait l'air de se détendre un peu mais quand elle sentait le regard de son camarade se poser sur elle, instantanément elle se crispait sur son siège.

Adrien aurait aimé lui parler mais elle disparu à la pause de midi tirant Alya à sa suite... Et le soir rebelote.

Soupirant il se tourna vers Nino qui compatissait à sa manière.

 _"Laisse lui le temps mec ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle t'aime que je comprends sa gêne que tu l'apprennes comme ça "_  
 _"Comment ça, '_ ça fait longtemps qu'elle m'aime _' ? Comment tu le sais?"  
_ Nino sourit... Adrien n'aimait pas ce petit air mesquin qu'affichait son ami...  
 _"Tout le monde le sait! Ça se voit tellement ! Enfin apparemment, il n'y a que toi qui n'a rien remarqué ..."_

Adrien réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai que toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Ladybug il n'a jamais fait attention à ce que son amie pouvait ressentir.

 _"Il faut que je lui parle non?"_  
 _"Laisse lui un peu de temps mec! Ça fait peut être beaucoup pour elle"_

Nino avait raison, en plus ça tombait bien, on était vendredi et le week-end tombait à point nommé !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Finalement, que l'on soit en week-end, ce n'était pas une si bonne chose... malgré son cours de chinois du vendredi soir, enchaîné avec sa séance d'escrime, Adrien n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Tout son esprit était tourné vers sa camarade.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si elle se faisait akumatiser ce soir ? Il l'imaginait très bien se morfondre toute la soirée et broyer du noir...

N'y tenant plus il ordonna à son Kwami de le transformer. Malgré l'heure tardive il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Immédiatement Chat Noir parti à la recherche d'une certaine boulangerie.

Une fois arrivé il constata que la chambre de Marinette était plongée dans le noir. Elle devait sûrement dormir. Il était quand même près d'une heure du matin...

Chat noir s'assit sur le rebord du toit ou il avait une vue plongeante vers le balcon de Marinette et s'interrogeait.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait un risque que son amie se fasse akumatiser, certes, mais en général les akumatisations avaient lieu rapidement, si ce n'est dans les minutes qui suivent la frustration ou le sentiment négatif... dans le cas de Marinette cela faisait presque une journée et rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser de s'inquiéter.

Soupirant il se releva et jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng il bondit en direction de la tour Eiffel. Il aimait vraiment se retrouver là-haut, seul face à la ville. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de s'éloigner de tout en embrassant du regard la ville entière.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, il s'installa et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, ses pensées le ramenèrent à son amie...

Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose. Si cela le perturbait autant c'est parce qu'il était directement concerné !  
Après tout il venait d'apprendre que Marinette était amoureuse de lui ...  
Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Était ce de l'appréhension ? De l'excitation ? Ou un savant mélange des deux ?

Il ne pu se poser la question plus longtemps, un léger bruit derrière lui attira son attention.

 _-"Oh tout va bien Chat Noir ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec une expression si sérieuse en dehors d'un combat..."_

Un sourire charmeur pris place sur le visage de Chat Noir, voir sa lady ce soir était tout ce dont il avait besoin !

 _-"Bien le bonsoir ma Lady! Voyons un gentleman comme moi est sérieux en toutes circonstances !"_

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel mais pris tout de même place aux côtés de son partenaire. Le voir ce soir la rassurait, elle était certaine qu'il lui changerait les idées, avec ses jeux de mot douteux ou simplement par sa présence à ses côtés...

Un silence confortable s'installa, tandis que les deux héros de Paris admirait la ville.

Soudain Chat Noir soupira et se tourna vers sa lady se posant en tailleur et la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Intriguée Ladybug fit de même et lui lança un regard doux qui l'invitait à se confier. A priori il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait eu une dure journée !

 _-"Permission de parler de ma vie "réelle"?"_

Ladybug fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant réfléchir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Chat Noir, comprenant ce qui gênait sa partenaire, leva son index et déclara :

- _"Je ne révélerait rien qui puisse me compromettre c'est promis ! Je t'assure que ce n'est rien de grave, juste des inquiétudes que tout garçon de mon âge a... rien de plus"_

Il avait légèrement haussé les épaules en disant cela et regardait maintenant la brunette avec un sourire contrit. Il avait toute confiance en elle et il savait qu'elle serait de bon conseil. C'était sûr, son avis allait être déterminant.

 _-"D'accord tant que tu ne dis rien de compromettant, je t'écoute."_

Le regard de Ladybug était perçant, concentrée comme pendant un combat. Chat aimait quand elle avait cette expression, elle avait le même la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, quand elle a déclaré qu'elle protégerait la ville à ses côtés. C'est en partie grâce à ce regard qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Prenant une grande inspiration il se lança :

 _-"Hier matin, je ... hum comment dire, J ai malencontreusement appris qu'une de mes amies était amoureuse de moi... Et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."_

Ladybug pouffa.

 _-"Bah alors chaton ? Le grand séducteur plein d assurance que tu es perd ses moyens quand il n'a pas son masque ?"_

Chat noir fit la moue... elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il était tellement différent dans la "vraie" vie !

 _-"Ladybuuuug... Je l'ignorais ! Je te jure ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse ... Je suis perdu..."_

Ladybug le dévisageât. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça soit la première fois que son partenaire ait à faire face à ce genre de situation... elle se l'était avoué depuis longtemps, mais niveau beauté, son partenaire n'était pas loin derrière Adrien... d'ailleurs elle avait de plus en plus tendance à leur trouver des points communs, au delà de leur simple couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux...

Chat noir continua :

 _-"En plus j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse akumatiser, mais en fait tout va bien... Mais si jamais ça arrive je m'en voudrais pour toujours tu sais ?"_

Ladybug le coupa :

 _-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton amie soit la première à se déclarer... C'est impossible qu'elle soit la seule, je veux dire tu dois avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, tu es... 'mignon' Chat !"_

Les yeux ronds, Chat Noir dévisagea sa partenaire avant de rapidement se reprendre et lui lancer un sourire ravageur dont il avait le secret... C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie!

Sa lady avouait qu'il était mignon! L'entendre de sa bouche n'avait vraiment pas la même saveur que de l'entendre de la bouche de ses fans ou de le lire dans les magazines...  
Comprenant son erreur, Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-"Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es bien trop suffisant pour être mignon !"  
_ _-"Miaouch ma lady tu es dure là !"_

Ladybug sourit. Vraiment celui-là il n'en manquait pas une !  
Elle fut surprise que malgré cet échange il retrouve son sérieux si rapidement

 _-"Non c'est vrai ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation m'arrive mais cette fois c'est différent"_

La curiosité de la coccinelle était piquée au vif, elle avait rarement vu son partenaire ainsi.

 _-"Cette fois je l'ai appris à cause d'une crasse d'une autre de mes camarade, je ne pense pas que mon amie voulait que je sois au courant, et ... cette amie... elle ... comment dire ... elle compte énormément pour moi et je ne veux surtout pas la perdre"  
_ _-"A t'entendre on dirait que tu es amoureux d'elle..."_

Chat noir sursauta à la remarque de sa lady. C'était impossible, il aimait éperdument sa lady et personne d'autre ! Certes il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Marinette mais à côté de sa Lady, son choix était vite fait. Il en était convaincu depuis qu'il connaissait Ladybug, jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait prendre sa place dans son cœur.

Sortant Chat Noir de ses pensées l'héroïne repris la parole :

 _-"Et donc tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?"  
_ _-"Oui... Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que je ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments ou si je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé..."_

Chat Noir baissa la tête apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Ladybug en fit de même réfléchissant intensément à ce que venait de lui dire son coéquipier... Son histoire ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, c'est dingue ! Mais d'un autre point de vue.

Finalement sa position n'était pas si mal, elle se rendait compte que si Adrien était aussi attentif que Chat Noir ça serait à lui de faire le prochain pas ...  
Laissant ses propres problèmes de côté elle se concentra à nouveau sur son partenaire... à sa place elle ne saurait pas quoi faire non plus...

Finalement penser à son propre cas n'était pas si mal... si Chat Noir était Adrien. .. qu'aurait-elle aimé qu'il fasse ? ... Honnêtement elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne lui réponde que ses sentiments sont partagés, qu'il la demande en mariage et qu'ils fondent une famille ensemble, 3 enfants, un chien et un hamster! ... se reprenant elle se concentra d'avantage ... si Adrien ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments ... alors elle aimerait pouvoir tourner la page, même si c'est dur, même si ça lui prendra beaucoup de temps...

Relevant la tête elle posa une main bienveillante sur le bras de son partenaire et ami.

 _-"Dis lui."  
_ _-"...Pardon?"  
_ _-"Ne fait pas comme si de rien n'était, elle risque de garder espoir... une absence de réponse peut tout aussi bien être un 'non' qu'un 'peut être'. .. Je pense qu'il faut que tu sois honnête avec elle, surtout si c'est une amie à qui tu tiens. Elle mérite de connaître la vérité et de pouvoir tourner la page."_

Chat Noir baissa la tête. Sa lady a raison, faire comme si de rien n'était serait lâche et Marinette ne mérite pas ça.

 _-"Tu as raison ma lady. Je vais lui dire dès lundi."_

Ladybug posa un regard bienveillant sur son ami et se releva

 _-"On pourra débriefer lundi soir alors ! Rendez Vous ici à 22h!"  
_ _-"Oui! Merci ma lady!"_

Lui souriant l'héroïne le salua et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Sur ces entrefaites Ladybug s'envola et disparu dans la sombre nuit parisienne.

Le week-end passa lentement, tant pour Adrien que pour Marinette. Tout deux redoutaient le retour au collège. Adrien espérait trouver les mots justes et réussir à les prononcer avec tact... Marinette, elle, espérait que la providence lui envoie une lettre d'invitation pour lui proposer de partir loin, très loin d'ici...

Mais non, pas de lettre, pas d'invitation, pas d'illumination pour trouver les mots parfaits, même pas un petit akuma pour les forcer à penser à autre chose le temps d'un combat... et lundi matin était déjà là.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Voici le 3éme chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien arriva tôt, il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, peut-être que son amie arriverait tôt elle aussi et qu'il pourrait lui parler seul à seul. Déjà qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus il y ait les regards de leurs camarades qui pèsent sur eux...

Sauf que... Marinette arriva, comme à son habitude, juste quelques secondes avant la sonnerie de début des cours, essoufflée, dans l'encadrement de porte. Adrien était déjà soulagé que sa chère amie vienne en cours et qu'elle n'ait pas acheté un billet pour s'envoler pour le fin fond de la savane d'Afrique ou pour l'Antarctique... Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux endroits les plus lointains, il capta le regard de Marinette, rouge pivoine... Il se rendit compte que depuis le début de sa réflexion, il n'avait cessé de la fixer... Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, il lui offrit un sourire contrit et désolé à la foi. Ce qui n'eut comme effet que de faire rougir encore plus Marinette.

 _« Marinette, veuillez vous asseoir, le cours commence ! »_

La voix de leur professeur les avaient fait sursauter tout les deux. Regardant le sol, gênée, Marinette rejoignit sa place en silence. N'ayant rien manqué de l'échange silencieux entre Adrien et sa meilleure amie, Alya, un grand sourire collé sur le visage, attendit que la prof se retourne pour se pencher sur sa voisine pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 _« Alors Mari ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »  
 _« Je veux partir... loin... très loin ! Et ne plus jamais revenir... »  
 _« Ah... »___

Alya observa son amie et compatissante, posa sa main sur le bras de Marinette dans un geste de réconfort, essayant de lui changer les idées. Elle lui proposa :

 _« Ce soir, soirée filles, on va oublier toutes ces mésaventures ! »_

Toujours mal à l'aise, Marinette se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'heure de la pause arriva enfin et Adrien se retourna tout de suite, il voulait en finir avec ce problème, pour que sa camarade puisse passer à autre chose et retrouver son sourire, qu'elle n'avait plus depuis vendredi déjà...

Rien que de penser à la portée de ce qu'il avait à dire, son cœur se serra mais il devait le faire, pour le bien de Marinette. Pour qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant. Puisant enfin le courage dont il avait besoin, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interpeller quand il croisa le regard sévère d'Alya qui lui faisait 'non' de la tête. Comprenant que sa camarade lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment, il se ravisa et s'assit sur son siège face au tableau. Nino lui lança un regard désolé et se penchant vers le jeune héros lui dit tout bas :

 _« Laisse lui du temps mec, tu la connais, elle doit être encore dans tous ses états... »  
 _« Oui... Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne peux pas trop tarder non plus... »__

Adrien comprenait, mais lui parler était vraiment important. Il se fixa la pause de midi pour passer à l'action.

Et la pause arriva. Il profita du fait qu'Alya soit aux WC et que Marinette rangeait leurs affaires. S'approchant lentement, il sentait la gêne l'envahir, le courage le quitter... Il n'allait pas y arriver... Il soupira doucement avant de se lancer :

 _« Euh... Marinette ? »_

Elle leva son regard vers lui et ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent de part en part. Le peu de courage qui lui restait sembla le quitter définitivement.

 _« Je … euh... par rapport à hier... »_

Il y était, impossible d'abandonner maintenant. Marinette le dévisageait mais ne disait toujours rien, elle attendait patiemment qu'il poursuive.

 _« ...Il fait meilleur aujourd'hui non ? Il ne pleut plus ! »_

Raaaaah ! Il se fustigeait intérieurement, il y était presque ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à aller au bout ? Alors qu'il s'en voulait, il leva les yeux vers Marinette. Étonnamment, malgré ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle semblait plus détendue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type de remarque banale, et ça avait eu le mérite de la déstabiliser. Encore sous la surprise, elle bafouilla une réponse :

 _« Euh... oui »_

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau dire quelque chose, Alya arriva dans l'entrée de la salle de classe et fit signe à Marinette de la rejoindre. Se tournant pour saisir ses affaires et celles d'Alya, elle regarda Adrien et toujours surprise par l'étrange échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir elle tenta de finir cette 'conversation' :

 _« Appétit bon... euh bon appétit Adrien... »  
 _« Merci, toi aussi »__

Lui adressant un dernier regard, Marinette se leva pour rejoindre Alya qui dévisageait Adrien, qui était de dos. Attendant que son amie s'approche elle lui souffla :

 _« Il te voulait quoi ? »  
 _« Euh, il m'a dit qu'il faisait plus beau aujourd'hui que hier... Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? C'est étrange ? »__

Alya pouffa, elle avait une petite théorie, mais avant d'en faire part à Marinette, elle devait d'abord vérifier ses sources...

 _« Bah, laisse ça pour l'instant ! Viens, on va manger ! »  
 _« Ok ! »__

La pause repas était presque terminée que l'alarme du collège se déclencha. Un akuma était apparu dans le quartier et le collège devait évacuer. Profitant de la cohue naissante, Marinette lança à son amie :

 _« Alya ! Je pars me cacher ! »_

Cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles de sa meilleures amie, trop excitée à l'idée d'être dans le quartier de l'attaque, et de ce fait déjà sur place... Sortant son téléphone paramétré sur le mode vidéo, elle lança un direct sans attendre tout en se dirigeant vers là ou les cris étaient plus forts, deux pâtés de maisons derrière le collège.

Quand elle arriva, Ladybug atterri souplement sur le toit d'un immeuble ou son partenaire semblait être arrivé quelques instant auparavant.

Tournant son portable dans leur direction, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais continua malgré tout son reportage.

 _« Bonjour Ma Lady ! Comment vas-tu par cette chat-toyante journée ? »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ignora le jeux de mot de son compagnon et lui répondit en se concentrant sur la raison de sa présence :

 _« Bien merci, mais plus important, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »  
 _« Honnêtement, je viens d'arriver du coup je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi »__

Ladybug lui sourit et lui lança

 _« Alors, allons voir ça de plus prés ! »  
 _« Après toi ma Lady ! »__

Chat Noir s'autorisa à observer sa Lady plonger du haut de l'immeuble avec l'assurance qui la caractérisait. Il s'élança à son tour quand la coccinelle se retourna et arqua un sourcil qui voulait clairement savoir pourquoi il traînait la patte.

Sans attendre, il sauta. Un cataclysme et un Lucky Charm plus tard, l'akumatisé était maîtrisé. Ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls tout les deux en haut de l'immeuble sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés une heure plus tôt.

Piquée par la curiosité, Ladybug n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis ce matin :

 _« Alors Chaton ? Tu as pu régler ton soucis avec ton amie ? »_

Gêné, Chat Noir soupira légèrement

 _« Euh... non, je n'ai pas réussi à lui en parler »_  
Il avait répondu en se grattant la nuque légèrement gêné.

Posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son partenaire, comme la veille au soir, en essayant de le rassurer, elle déclara:

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas facile, j'en suis consciente »  
 _« Oui, surtout qu'aujourd'hui ça va être compliqué de la voir avec l'évacuation, je ne pourrais la voir que demain... Mais notre rendez-vous de ce soir tient toujours j'espère ?»  
 _« Hum... A ce sujet … Je suis désolée Chat, ce matin je n'étais pas... disons, concentrée et j'ai accepté une soirée avec ma meilleure amie. Pardon ! Mais je peux lui dire que je ne peux plus finalement et on reportera »  
 _« Avec comme excuse que tu as rendez vous avec un héros de Paris ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady, reportons à demain ! Comme ça j'espère avoir pu parler à mon amie de mon côté d'ici là »  
 _« D'accord ! Tu es le meilleur Chat ! Merci et encore désolée... »  
 _« Ne t'en fait pas ! Bon, je te laisse, il ne me reste que deux coussinets... »  
 _« Bonne fin de journée Chaton ! »  
 _« Merci toi aussi ! Soit prudente en rentrant ! »________

Ladybug le quitta et se dé transforma dans un coin de rue avant de saisir son téléphone pour appeler Alya qui lui avait déjà laissé une bonne dizaine de messages.

 _« Marinette ! Enfin ! »  
 _« Pardon Alya ! Avec l'akuma, j'avais oublié mon portable en classe dans la précipitation mais je viens de le récupérer ! »  
 _« Oui oui, bon, ne t'en fait pas ! Tu peux venir chez moi maintenant ? Notre soirée filles vient de gagner quelques heures grâce à cette attaque d'akuma ! Et... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah il faut que je te montre ! J'ai filmé tout le combat et à la fin, Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont parlé sur un toit ! »  
 _« Et ? Pourquoi cela te rend si enthousiaste ? C'est normal pour deux héros de débriefer leur combat non? »  
 _« Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il faut que tu vois cette vidéo ! Je suis sûre qu'ils se connaissent en vrai ! Tu verrais avec quelle délicatesse Ladybug a posé sa main sur Chat Noir ! Aaaah j'en suis sûre, cette conversation n'avait rien à voir avec le combat ! Dépêche toi de venir et passe chez toi récupérer ton pyjama ! »_____

Soupirant légèrement, et comprenant que la soirée serait entièrement centrée autour des deux héros de Paris, Marinette sourit. L'entrain de sa copine lui changerait les idées, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Après tout elle faisait tout pour oublier l'épisode plus que gênant qui était arrivé vendredi, et Alya avait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas en parler de trop.

 _« J'arrive dans 3o minutes ! »  
 _« Super à tout de suite ! »__

* * *

 _ _Merci d'avoir lu ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 4!__


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 4! J'espère qui vous plaira!_  
 _Je profite d'écrire ici pour vous remercier pour vos reviews Sahy, "invité" et Danaud64! Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! Alors voici un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois! Et merci d'avoir remarqué l'effort pour l'orthographe! J'essaie au maximum de ne pas en faire ;D  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux amies arrivèrent en cours ensemble et... à l'heure. Marinette était plus détendue; passer la fin d'après midi et la soirée avec sa meilleure amie était définitivement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se changer les idées.

Même si Alya n'avait parlé presque qu'exclusivement des deux héros de Paris, cela avait le mérite d'être divertissant. D'ailleurs, inconsciente que son amie avait l'esprit ailleurs, Alya continuait son monologue :

 _« Donc, si on résume, la vidéo de la discussion de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ne prouve pas qu'ils connaissent leurs véritables identités, même si moi, j'en suis sûre, mais il est tout de même fort probable que leur discussion avait quelque chose à voir avec leur vie privée... Ahhh Mari, j'adore ça ! Un jour, je découvrirais tout ! Je te le jure ! »_

Marinette observait son amie. Elle était autant excitée qu'hier, sa joie était communicative.

Passant la porte de leur salle de cours, elles saluèrent avec entrain Nino et Adrien qui étaient déjà arrivés.

 _« Bonjour les garçons !_ »

Saisissant l'occasion, Adrien répondit rapidement :

 _« Bonjour Alya, Marinette ! Et hum... Mari... »_

Marinette tourna son regard étonné vers Adrien tandis qu'Alya imposait un résumé de ses déductions de la veille à ce pauvre Nino, qui été noyé par le flot de paroles de la jeune métisse.

 _« Oui, Adrien ? »  
« Je euh, je voulais te dire... »_

Marinette le fixa. C'était rare de voir le jeune mannequin perdre ses mots, mais décidément cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. D'un regard elle l'encouragea à continuer. En même temps, il valait mieux qu'elle n'essaye pas de parler...

 _« Non, euh non rien ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien »_

Marinette allait répliquer quand Madame Bustier entra dans la salle et ordonna à tout le monde de regagner sa place.

Marinette n'arriva pas à se concentrer de toute la matinée. Adrien avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'était évident. Oui, mais quoi ?  
Depuis vendredi elle essayait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé aux WC pour femmes. A priori Adrien avait vraiment tout entendu et il n'avait pas oublié lui non plus... Marinette frissonna, finalement elle vivait peut être la même chose que Chat Noir... Adrien cherchait à lui donner une réponse, sûrement un rejet sinon il ne serait pas tant en difficulté... Elle en était sûre.  
Légèrement déprimée, le reste du premier cours de la matinée passa alors qu'elle broyait du noir.

A la pause, Adrien se retourna vers Marinette et puisant le peu de courage qu'il avait, annonça d'une traite ce qu'il avait mis la soirée de la veille à peaufiner :

 _« Mari, est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder tout à l'heure après avoir mangé ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose »_

Marinette rougit et hocha la tête. Gêné lui aussi, Adrien lui sourit et se retourna.  
Elle était si mignonne qu'il s'en voulait de lui faire tant de peine... Surtout que, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, il n'avait pas _envie_ , il ne _voulait_ pas lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments...  
L'image de la Marinette habituelle, souriante, joyeuse et rayonnante s'imposa dans son esprit. Sincèrement, elle avait une place spéciale dans son cœur, sa première amie, la première personne à comprendre qui il était au delà de son apparence et de sa réputation. Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, la sonnerie retenti annonçant la fin de la matinée. Tous les élèves se pressèrent pour sortir de classe et arriver en tête dans la file d'attente du réfectoire. Passant devant lui, Marinette s'arrêta, semblant hésiter, surtout qu'Alya la pressait de la rejoindre. Saisissant le temps laissé par son hésitation Adrien se lança :

 _« Tu pourras te libérer vers 13h15 ? On se retrouve à la bibliothèque avant que les cours reprennent »  
« OK »_

Marinette arriva légèrement en avance au rendez vous. Elle choisit d'attendre Adrien à la table la plus éloignée et la plus en retrait de la bibliothèque. Elle avait accepté d'être rejeté, certes, mais s'il pouvait y avoir le moins de témoins possible, ça l'arrangeait...

Perdue entre ses pensées et son désespoir, elle sursauta quand Adrien arriva et tira la chaise à lui.

 _« Pardon Marinette, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... »  
« Euh.. Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais la tête ailleurs... » _Marinette s'étonna elle-même... sérieusement? Une phrase sans bafouiller? Il lui aura fallu attendre d'être repoussée pour réussir à lui parler normalement! ... La chance de la coccinelle... hum? Eh bien, ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner! Adrien, inconscient du cheminement des pensées de Marinette repris:

 _« Merci d'être venue... ça va te paraître étrange mais il fallait que je te parle... Sans Alya... »  
« Hum, ce n'est rien, je t'écoute. »  
« Par rapport à la semaine dernière... »  
« ... »_ Marinette n'osait rien dire, elle y était, et cette fois il n'y avait pas d'élément perturbateur.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Adrien avait les mains sous la table et malmenait ses pauvres doigts dans tous les sens... Non, définitivement, il n'allait pas y arriver. Pourtant il n'avait aucune excuse! Son amie ne méritait pas de souffrir. Sauf que, quoi qu'il fasse, elle allait souffrir quand même... Il se détestait pour ça. Il lui devait la vérité, mais impossible de la dire, c'est comme si quelque chose en lui retenait ces mots de toutes ses forces.

Adrien releva la tête pour se donner contenance et croisa les grands yeux bleus de Marinette. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté silencieux? Il s'en voulu immédiatement, et se fouetta mentalement. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne pouvait ni faire marche arrière, ni partir sans un mot, ça ne se fait pas. Devant le fait accompli il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.  
Marinette était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant l'ultime verdict.

Adrien fut encore plus étonné que Marinette de s'entendre dire d'un trait:

 _« La semaine dernière, pendant l'attaque d'akuma... on a loupé le cours de Physique/Chime, et je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour faire les exercices que l'on doit rendre pour vendredi... »_

Marinette avait les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Avait-elle bien entendu? C'était-elle trompée sur les intentions d'Adrien? Avait-il réellement entendu la conversation entre Alya et elle aux WC finalement? Elle sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que le blondinet la dévisageait avec attention.  
Le visage d'Alya s'imposa dans son esprit. Si elle était là, elle lui crierait de sauter sur l'occasion.  
 _  
« Euh... Oui, beaucoup merci, gentil c'est, ... euh, c'est gentil, merci »_ Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

Légèrement gêné, Adrien se leva et dans un dernier regard vers sa camarade, il lui lança:

 _« On se retrouve là demain à la fin des cours? J'ai une petite heure de libre avant mon cours d'escrime. »  
« Je sais.. Euh, pardon, j'y serais! »_ bafouilla Marinette.

Sur ces mots, il parti et la cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard.  
Marinette n'avait pas bougé, c'était les 20 minutes les plus incroyables et les plus étranges de sa vie. Tel un robot, elle se leva et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de cours avant d'être encore noté comme retardataire.

Toujours dans la lune en entrant dans la salle, Marinette s'assit et sorti ses affaires en pilote automatique. Alya, qui l'avait remarqué, ne tenait plus en place:

 _« Marinette! Alors? Il s'est passé quoi? Il t'a dit quoi? Raconte! »  
« Euh... Adrien va m'aider pour les exos de physique... »  
« Sérieux? »_

Alya n'en revenait pas.

 _« Et c'est toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng qui lui a demandé ça? »_

Marinette lui lança un regard noir.

 _« Ah, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange... Il aurait fallu que tu arrives à aligner une phrase cohérente pour pouvoir demander! »  
« Alyaaaaaaa »_

Marinette soupirait et Alya riait doucement, c'était triste à dire mais la métisse avait raison!

Le reste du cours passa comme dans un rêve pour Marinette qui ne remarqua pas que devant elle, son camarade fulminait devant son manque de courage qui s'était soldée en fuite... Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir sa Lady, cela le confortera sur ses sentiments et il pourra lui demander conseil...

* * *

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva, Chat Noir était assis sur le toit depuis une bonne heure, les yeux perdus dans le vide, regardant sans vraiment la voir la ville de lumière qui s'étalait devant lui.  
Dans un énième soupir il se repassa le film de sa journée et plus particulièrement la fin de sa pause de midi...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Ladybug venait de se poser délicatement derrière lui. Elle prit d ailleurs un malin plaisir à lui faire peur en s'approchant lentement dans son dos pour lui souffler un « _bouh_! » dans le creux de l'oreille. L'effet obtenu était encore meilleur que l'effet es-conté... Chat Noir sursauta violemment essayant de se lever si vite qu'il glissa et s'étala majestueusement aux pieds de l'héroïne.

 _« Bah alors Chaton, un chat n'est-il pas censé toujours retomber sur ses pattes ? »  
« Ah ah … Je suis sûrement l'exception qui confirme la règle, ma buguinette !»_

Lui lançant un regard en travers, Ladybug s'assit non loin de là où était précédemment installé son ami.  
Elle repris comme si de rien n'était :

 _« On a eu une journée plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui, pas d'akumatisé, du calme... ça fait du bien de temps en temps... »  
« Parle pour toi... »_

Ladybug porta son regard vers son partenaire, il avait repris sa position initiale, assis à ses côtés, face à la ville, le dos voûté, comme s'il portait tous les malheurs du monde.

 _« Ah... Ça s'est mal passé avec ton amie ? Elle l'a mal prit ? C'est pour son bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Chat... »  
« Hum... Justement, je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire... et je m'en veux... »  
« Ah... Comment ça se fait ? »  
« Ben... Je me suis répété ce que je devais lui dire au moins une centaine de fois devant mon miroir et pourtant, quand je me suis retrouvé face à elle, c'est comme si toute ma motivation et toute ma préparation s'étaient envolées, j'ai perdu mon courage et mes mots. Je ne pouvais pas la faire souffrir, ou plus que ça, je ne voulais pas... Je suis vraiment nul non ? »  
« Non, tu n'es pas nul, ce que tu as à faire et quelque chose de délicat et tu en es conscient. C'est une belle qualité Chat. Pour ça, tu as beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux. »  
« Merci ma lady, tu m'encourages en disant ça. Il faut vraiment que je lui dise, je suis sûr de mes sentiments. »_

Ladybug le regarda avec un regard tendre. Ce côté sérieux et plein d'abnégation de son coéquipier était très agréable à côtoyer, comme quoi, son côté fanfaron cachait bel et bien une profondeur d'âme et une loyauté incroyables. Elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais le voir sans artifice était impressionnant.

A cet instant, son respect et son affection pour Chat Noir augmentaient encore si cela était possible.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Chat qui lui posa une question.

 _« Ladybug, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »  
« Oui, bien sûr ! »  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais jouer le rôle de mon amie ? Il faut que je m'entraîne plus. Mon problème vient de là, j'en suis sûr. Je manque d'entraînement. »  
« Mais tu disais que tu avais répété au moins cent fois devant ton miroir... »  
« Oui, mais il était plutôt coopératif, il ne m'a jamais contredit, pas même un miaulement de travers... »_

Comprenant où il voulait en venir Ladybug pouffa puis hocha la tête.

 _« D'accord Chat, je vais jouer le rôle de ton amie. »  
« Merci ! Alors... Je me lance ! : ... 'Ladybug, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé'... Raaaaaaaaaah non non non, je n'y arrive pas, c'est encore pire ! »_

Chat Noir se prit la tête et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Ladybug ne comprenait pas :

« _Mais tu n'as encore rien dit ! »  
« Je sais mais là, je m'adresse à toi, impossible de te rejeter, c'est encore plus dur, c'est même impossible ! »  
« Alors utilise un autre prénom, ne m'appelle pas Ladybug et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, projette une image sur moi. »_

Chat Noir releva la tête et croisa le regard confiant de sa partenaire. Plein de gratitude il s'écria :

 _« Tu as raison, ça peut marcher ! »_

Le jeune héros plongeât dans une intense réflexion. Pouvait-il utiliser le prénom de Marinette ? Pour sûr il arriverait bien mieux à se projeter mais Ladybug ne voudrait pas qu'il dévoile quoi que se soit en rapport avec sa réelle identité... Oui mais... Il doit bien exister plus d'une centaine de Marinette différentes à Paris non ?  
Ayant pris sa décision, il se tourna vers son amie et après avoir pris une grande inspiration il baissa les yeux et se lança :

« _Marinette... »_

A l'entente de son prénom, Ladybug se figeât. Depuis quand Chat Noir savait qui elle était ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que son coéquipier continua. Avait-il réellement utilisé ce prénom au hasard ?

« _Ça va faire une semaine que j'essaye de te parler de ce qui s'est passé aux WC pour filles vendredi... Je suis désolé, mais j'ai tout entendu... »_

La jeune héroïne était totalement sous le choc. La théorie d'une utilisation fortuite de son prénom s'éloignait à mesure que Chat Noir parlait...

 _« Tu sais, quand tu parlais du garçon que tu aimais avec ton amie... Je suis désolé, tu n'avais peut-être pas envie que je sois au courant, mai je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était... »_

Ladybug se décomposait. Le prénom, la situation, la date... Trop de coïncidences, elle ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres explications, Adrien et Chat Noir étaient la même personne. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'une autre Marinette sur Paris ait vécu la même chose qu'elle à la même période ? Elle se sentait faible, très faible. Mais pour le bien de sa santé mentale, il fallait qu'elle se rattache à cette faible probabilité. Il le fallait vraiment. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son compagnon et qu'elle rejoigne le confort rassurant de sa chambre et qu'elle soit libre de déverser sa tristesse et son angoisse dans son oreiller ou à Tikki. En attendant, elle allait puiser du courage pour faire face dans son alter-ego. Il le fallait.

Chat Noir ne s'était pas rendu compte du combat intérieur que menait sa partenaire et il continua son développement.

 _« Et comme tu es une amie très chère à mon cœur, je te dois la vérité... Même si je suis un monstre... »  
« Tu n'es pas un monstre au contraire »_ Ladybug était intervenue malgré elle. Impossible de laisser son partenaire se dénigrer ainsi. « _Non seulement tu n'es pas un monstre, mais en plus tu fais preuve de prévenance et d'attention, c'est tout à ton honneur. »_

Chat rougit légèrement et remercia la jeune fille d'un regard.

 _« Merci, mais je pense sincèrement que je suis un monstre, car je ne peux te retourner tes sentiments, je suis éperdument amoureux de Ladybug... »_ Il regarda intensivement sa partenaire qui avait l'air réellement surprise de la tournure de sa phrase. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait aussi clairement, il n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments pour elle, mais cette fois c'était clair, pas de pitrerie ou de fanfaronnade. Il était réellement sérieux. Voyant que Ladybug était mal à l'aise, il se repris avec une de ses pirouettes habituelles :

« _Rassure toi ma Lady, ça, je ne lui dirais pas, cela pourrait compromettre mon identité... Je suis désolé de l'avoir dit comme ça, mais j'avais besoin de puiser du courage, cet entraînement est réellement éprouvant pour moi »_

Chat Noir était tout penaud devant elle. Ladybug n'était pas mieux, vraiment, cette soirée était trop pour elle. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« _Chat, tu vas y arriver, ne t'en fait pas, ça sera dur mais elle réagira bien, j'en suis sûre... Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller »_

Sans demander son reste elle lança son yo-yo vers l'immeuble face à eux et s'envola au loin. Elle s'en voulait de prendre ainsi la fuite mais son cerveau n'allait pas tenir, c'était certain.

Elle disparu dans la nuit, laissant Chat Noir face au paysage qu'il avait observé si longuement avant l'arrivée de sa partenaire.

Avait-il été trop direct avec elle? Non, elle connaissait ses sentiments ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était le soupçon de tristesse qu'il avait décelé au fond de ses yeux dans le dernier regard qu'elle lui a lancé avant de s'en aller... A quoi cela était-il dû ?

Lentement, il décida de rentrer pour se coucher, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit. Il avait déjà une boule au ventre en pensant à ce qu'il devait dire demain à Marinette...

Ladybug quant à elle, était arrivée dans sa chambre depuis peu et racontait en détail ses découvertes de la soirée à Tikki en sanglotant...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment!  
_ Merci aussi pour vos commentaires! Ils me font tous vraiment plaisir c'est adorable! Merciii!  
 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Marinette arriva ce matin avec de belles cernes. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à tenter de trouver du réconfort auprès de son Kwami. Mais rien n'y fit, savoir qu'Adrien était amoureux de son alter ego avait quelque chose de frustrant, limite déprimant. Cela ressemblait à une défaite personnelle. Sa vraie personnalité n'avait donc vraiment aucune importance, elle était réellement inintéressante... Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle devait aussi accepter le fait que Chat Noir n'était personne d'autre que son cher Adrien...

Elle s'assit à sa place tel un robot sous le regard inquiet d'Alya. Cette dernière lui souffla :

« _Marinette, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi... »  
« Merci Alya, je... j'ai juste besoin de temps... sûrement quelques jours... »  
« D'accord... »_

Adrien n'avait rien manqué de l'entrée pour le moins chaotique de son amie. Instantanément, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Marinette n'avait pas l'air bien et il allait en rajouter une couche ce soir... Mais il ne pouvait plus retarder cette échéance, cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant.

La journée fut longue et difficile tant pour Adrien que pour Marinette... Tout deux redoutaient leur confrontation du soir sur fond d'exercice de chimie...  
Mais malheureusement, le temps ne s'arrêta pas pour leur faire plaisir, et l'heure de rendez-vous arriva.

* * *

Marinette se plaça, comme la veille, sur la table la plus éloignée du CDI.  
Adrien, fit d'abord une halte aux WC pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de se lancer d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque du collège. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Après avoir repéré Marinette au fond de la pièce, il s'installa à côté de son amie et pris profondément sa respiration et regarda intensément son cahier posé sur la table.

« _Marinette... »_

 _« Avant qu'on commence, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important... »_  
 _« … Je t'écoute..._ » avait-elle répondu d'une toute petite voix.

Adrien respira encore une fois et releva lentement le regard vers Marinette. Ses yeux se perdirent instantanément dans le bleu de ceux de son amie. Comme une impression de déjà vu, il perdit ses moyens, ses mots et sa volonté. C'était vraiment trop dur.

Pendant que le silence s'installait entre les deux jeunes gens, Adrien réfléchit une énième fois aux raisons de ses échecs successifs pour rejeter Marinette. Il n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à repousser toutes les autres filles qui étaient venues se déclarer, alors pourquoi pas Marinette ?

Certes ce n'était pas agréable et toujours délicat, mais il avait toujours réussit en restant gentil et humble. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Sa tête lui criait de le faire parce qu'il le fallait, mais son cœur, lui, le retenait tellement fort que ça le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Pourtant il était sûr que si cette situation avait eu lieu avec Alya ou n'importe quelle fille de sa classe, il n'en serait pas là, ni à faire une introspection, ni à avoir tant de mal à s'exprimer...

Il releva la tête, _quand l'avait-il baissé ?_et rencontra le regard bleu de Marinette encore une fois.  
Ses yeux étaient réellement magnifiques, pourquoi il ne le remarquait que maintenant ?  
En y réfléchissant, son amie avait la fâcheuse tendance à baisser le regard quand il lui adressait un regard ou une parole... Étrangement, cette fois, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une détermination qu'il ne connaissait pas à Marinette mais qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu ailleurs... Secouant la tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur son amie. Il lui devait la vérité. Oui mais voilà. La vérité... quelle était-elle vraiment ? Il en venait à douter. Plus il pensait à Marinette, plus ses qualités, sa façon d'être, ses valeurs lui sautaient aux yeux. Ses défauts aussi... La vérité lui apparu finalement comme une évidence... Et il s'en voulait.

« ... _Pardon Marinette, je suis un monstre... »  
« Tu n'es pas un monstre, au contraire...Non seulement tu n'es pas un monstre, mais en plus tu fais toujours preuve de prévenance et d'attention, c'est tout à ton honneur. »_

Adrien la fixa, troublé. C'était mot pour mot les paroles que sa Lady lui avait dit la veille... Décidément il allait finir par y croire !

« _C'est gentil Marinette, mais je viens de comprendre quelque chose... »  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Je vais être honnête avec toi, et tu pourras me détester après ça... »  
« ... »_

Marinette stressait de plus en plus. Le moment le plus dur de sa vie était imminent. Elle allait se faire rejeter par le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé... C'était affreux. Elle avait eu beau s'y préparer toute la nuit, ça allait être terrible...

Adrien repris :

« _Je... Je voulais t'avouer ce soir que j'avais surpris ta conversation avec Alya et que... j'ai compris tes sentiments à mon égard... »_

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« _Ensuite, tu as dû le noter, mais je voulais éviter que tu te fasses une fausse idée et j'ai essayé de te parler plusieurs fois... sans succès... Mais... même maintenant, je n'y arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à te repousser. J'étais convaincu que j'aimais une autre fille sauf que je viens de comprendre... Et c'est pour cela que je suis un monstre... »_

Un silence pesant s'installa. Adrien inspira puis continua :

« _Je... Je me déteste pour ça mais... je vous aime toute les deux... c'est affreux, j'ai l'impression de vous trahir autant l'une que l'autre... Aaaah j'étais tellement sûr de moi mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne comprends pas ! C'est pourtant la seule explication, mais c'est contraire à tout ce à quoi j'accorde de la valeur... Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire ça... »_

Adrien se tenait la tête entre les mains et la secouait dans tous les sens. Il s'en voulait, se trouvait tellement détestable qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Marinette quant à elle, assimilait lentement ce que venait de lui dire Adrien. Non... elle ne pouvait le croire. Toujours sous le choc, elle sursauta quand Adrien repris la parole.

 _« Je suis désolé Marinette, je suis conscient d'être horrible avec toi et avec elle. Je mérite que tu ne refuses de me parler à tout jamais, que tu ne veuilles plus jamais être mon amie... Mais malgré tout, je suis soulagé d'avoir compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te repousser... même si je ne comprends pas moi même comment c'est possible... »  
« ...Qui est cette autre fille ?_ » Marinette avait posé cette question d'une voix tremblotante.  
« _Euh... »_

Adrien vira au rouge pivoine, il était gêné d'avouer qu'il s'agissait de l'héroïne de Paris... Ou comment perdre toute crédibilité... Les trois quart des parisiens devaient être amoureux de sa Lady... quelle originalité ! Il allait en plus passer pour un jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence... Mais, il lui devait bien ça... surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore laissé tombé, elle n'était pas encore partie, et étrangement, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère... Après quelques minutes, il révéla dans un souffle :

« . _..Je... C'est gênant, mais il s'agit de Ladybug... Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour... Et je me déteste de trahir ta confiance mais aussi la confiance que j'avais dans mes sentiments... Comment puis-je être amoureux de deux personnes à la foi ? Je me déteste réellement, je suis désolé Marinette, tu dois me prendre pour un petit capricieux pourri gâté... »_

Marinette secoua négativement la tête et respira profondément avant de saisir les mains d'Adrien aux creux de ses paumes. Surpris, le jeune homme leva un visage interrogateur en direction de son amie.

 _« Je... Adrien... tu... »_

Adrien ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il se contenta d'attendre avec appréhension le verdict de la jeune fille. S'accordant le temps d réfléchir et de reprendre son souffle, Marinette continua :

« _Adrien... Tu n'es pas amoureux de deux personnes différentes... »  
« Si c'est obligé... Je suis sûr de mes sentiments envers Ladybug, depuis le début. Et à contrario, je suis totalement incapable de te repousser, c'est au dessus de mes forces... Si je ne peux vous aimer toute les deux c'est que je suis juste un monstre. »  
« Non non , ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'aimes pas deux personnes différentes mais bien une seule... Ton cœur ne t'a pas trompé...»_

Adrien arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Marinette avait l'air si heureuse alors qu'il se sentait si mal ?

Lisant l'incompréhension dans son regard, Marinette sourit et continua :

« _Adrien, tu n'es pas un monstre... Je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois...:_ ' _ **Non seulement tu n'es pas un monstre, mais en plus tu fais preuve de prévenance et d'attention, c'est tout à ton honneur**_.'.. _Et moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps, et c'est à cause de ça que je te repoussais sous ton autre forme... sans le savoir... »_

Adrien allait protester puis il se reprit... Deux fois ? Pourtant, elle ne lui avait dit qu'une fois tout à l'heure et pire que tout, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été repoussé par Marinette. Fronçant les sourcils, il plongea son regard dans celui de Marinette en quête d'explications. Marinette roula des yeux :

« _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi bouché ! Chat m'épate ! »_

L'étonnement si lisait sur le visage d'Adrien... Marinette venait d'utiliser un jeu de mots douteux de Chat Noir ? … Ses jeux de mots ? … Tout à coup, il se figea.

 _« Marinette... Tu... Tu es... »_

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement, les larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux.

Le sourire d'Adrien grandit, il devint même éclatant. Il n'en revenait pas.

« _Depuis tout ce temps... C'était toi ! J'étais tellement aveugle ! Oh Mari... Ma Lady ! »_

Il tira tout à coup sur ses mains qui étaient restées dans celles de Marinette, l'entraînant vers lui il la réceptionna contre son torse.

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait contre l'homme de sa vie, et il l'entourait présentement de ses bras et la serait contre lui avec délicatesse...

 _« Adrien... Tu... Tu pleures ? »  
« Non »  
« Si, je t'entends »_

Marinette essaya de se reculer pour observer son visage mais il la retint fortement.

 _« Chat Noir perdrait sa réputation si on le voyait pleurer comme un bébé n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus quand il s'agit d'un 'Agreste'... mon père ne l'accepterais pas»  
« Alors tu l'avoue ! »_

Marinette commença à rire doucement quand elle fut interrompue par le visage mouillé d'Adrien qui s'approcha du sien lentement, mais déterminé. D'un regard il chercha l'accord de son amie et descendit lentement vers ses lèvres avant de les sceller.

Ce contact les électrisa tout les deux. Quand l'air commença à manquer, ils se séparèrent à regret mais gardèrent leurs fronts collés.

Délicatement, Marinette vint essuyer les sillons des larmes de son partenaire du revers de la main.

Adrien sourit :

« _Je n'ai jamais été autant heureux que maintenant... Pourtant la journée n'avait pas bien commencé... »  
« C'est ce qu'il se passe quand la malchance du chat noir rencontre la chance de la coccinelle... »  
« Trés drôle ma Milady... »  
« Je t'aime Chaton... »  
« Et moi donc... »_

Sans un mot de plus Adrien s'approcha à nouveau lentement du visage de Marinette... Jusqu'à ce que le raclement de gorge du surveillant parvienne à leurs oreilles...

Gênés ils se séparèrent à regret. Marinette n'osait plus regarder ni Adrien ni le surveillant... Adrien la fit sursauter quand il frôla sa main.

 _« Ma lady, je crois que des exercices de chimie nous attendent..."_

Marinette hocha la tête, toujours gênée. Adrien repris avec un petit sourire en coin:

 _"Mais... ce soir j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se retrouve sur notre toit... J'ai quelques conseils à demander à ma Lady pour ma vie ... réelle ... »_

Ils rirent enfin... jusqu'à ce que le regard noir du surveillant se pose sur eux... L'attente sera longue jusqu'à ce soir...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_  
 _J'espére que ça vous a plu! Si vous aimez mon style d'écriture vous pouvez retrouver mon autre fanfic sur Miraculous sous le titre "Chat-lereuse maladie"!_


End file.
